


Songs in the Key of Fuck Me

by rabidchild67



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Pinto Kink Meme prompt, “Zach comes home one day to Chris singing in the shower and asks him to sing during sex.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs in the Key of Fuck Me

_“Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
 _I'm begging of you please don't take my man_  
 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
 _Please don't take him even though you can_

"Babe?"

“Oh crap! Zach, you scared me – you’re home already?”

“Yeah, I took an earlier flight – I didn't want to be away from you for one second longer than necessary.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet. It’s nice to have you home – what a great surprise.”

“I heard you singing in there.”

“Really? Oh.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, it’s really good. _You’re_ really good. They cast you in _Into the Woods_ for a reason. I wish you’d sing for me.”

“Yeah, no. Yeah. No.”

“Please?”

“Hey, do you want to harass me about my voice, or do you want to get busy, because you’re home a full 12 hours before I expected to see you, and I have so… been… missing you.”

“Mmm, kiss me more.”

“Mmm. I want your hands on me, Zach.”

“Mmmmmmm, God yeah. Get on the bed.”

“Take your pants off and get over here. That’s better, ohhh.”

“Mmm, I love your voice in my ear. You know what’d be totally hot? If you sang when we’re together like this. In bed.”

“What? Shut up.”

“No, come on, your voice is so sexy.”

“Blow me and I’ll think about it… zohmigod, just like that. God, Zach, you magnificent bastard.”

“I don’t hear you singing.”

“You were serious?”

“As a blow job. Now get with the singing, Pine.”

“My mind is a blank, a total blank. And that thing you’re doing with your tongue is _not_ making it any… whoa! Moooon riverrrr!”

“There we go. Now try something a _bit_ more contemporary.”

“I got nothing.”

“And you’ll get nothing…”

“ _Do you really want to hurt me_  
 _Do you really want to make me cry_  
 _Precious kisses words that burn me_  
 _Lovers never ask you why”_

“Don’t be like that. I love you. Would I put my tongue _here_ if I didn't?”

_“Don't stop me now_  
 _'cause I'm having a good time_  
 _Don't stop me now_  
 _yes I'm having a good time_  
 _I don't want to stop at aaaaaall”_

“Oh my god, you are so hot like this, all spread out for me.”

_“Rape me  
Rape me my friend”_

“Chris, that might be the worst song choice ever. You can do better.”

_”Do Me Baby, like you never done before  
Give it to me till I just can't take no more_

“That’s better. Oh my God, let me just get some more lube.”

_”Hurt so good_  
 _Come on baby, make it hurt so good_  
 _Sometimes love don't feel like it should_  
 _You make it hurt so good”_

“I want you so much right now, I don’t think I’ll last.”

_”So it's time that you stop being so impatient  
Oh, it's time that you stop being so impatient”_

“OK, fine, yeah I should try to calm down.”

“ _I am barely breathing…”_

“NO DUNCAN SHEIK!”

_“What else should I be  
All apologies”_

“That’s better. Oh, mmm, you ready for me now? I’m ready for you.”

_“ If you're horny, Let's do it_  
 _Ride it, my pony_  
 _My saddle's waiting_  
 _Come and jump on it”_

“Yeaaaaahhhh, baby you’re so goooood. Mmm. Unnggghhhhh!”

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside”_

“Faster? I can do that.”

_” Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No one wants to be defeated”_

“Aw, I’m sorry, I got so carried away. You wanna come together? There we go, yeah.”

“Mmm, that was so good. I’m so happy you’re home, Zach.”

“All I want to do is hold and kiss you.”

“This is nice. Did you miss me?”

“So much I can’t explain it.

“Can you try?”

_“Linger on, your pale blue eyes.  
Linger on, your pale blue eyes.”_

“Awww… I love you too, Zach.”

 

\----

Here’s the list of songs used in this story:

Jolene - The White Stripes (it's the Dolly Parton original in the playlist tho)  
Do You Really Want to Hurt Me – Culture Club

Don’t Stop Me Now – Queen  
Rape Me – Nirvana  
Do Me Baby – Prince  
Hurt So Good – John Mellencamp  
Impatience – We Are Scientists  
Barely Breathing – Duncan Sheik  
All Apologies – Nirvana  
Pony – Ginuwine  
Closer – Nine Inch Nails  
Beat It – Michael Jackson  
Pale Blue Eyes – Velvet Underground

Here’s a playlist on Spotify (login required):

[Pinto Sexin’](http://open.spotify.com/user/d_stefaniak/playlist/4JBWEZCklgV71oLtTP4uJV)

 

Thank you for your time.


End file.
